When mounting objects on a wall, in particular objects such as paintings or a TV or similar, positioning and placement is very important and it is also often very difficult to achieve perfect results. For mounting a painting on a wall in a building the subjective quality of the positioning and placement often relies on other objects surrounding the painting. These other objects may be things such as other paintings and/or shelves in the vicinity of the painting being mounted. It is also common to place a series of paintings in a uniform arrangement where a small displacement of one painting often causes the complete image to be unsatisfying to the eye of an observer.
The most common and well known method for mounting a painting on a wall is to simply insert a screw or a nail in said wall and attach a string or a wire on the backside of the frame of the painting and hang said string or wire over said screw or nail. This is a very simple method but is has the drawback the results may vary quite a lot when several paintings are mounted in an arrangement. If the results are unsatisfying the painting needs to be taken down to allow for adjustments, such as moving the screw or nail, adjust the length of the string or wire, or change the location of the attachments for the string or wire made in the frame of the painting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,825 show an advancement in the technical field and discloses a mounting device comprising a horizontal bar, a vertical bar and a connector arranged for a sliding arrangement of said bars. The device is used by fixedly mounting the horizontal bar on the wall and then slide the connector horizontally on said bar, and slide the vertical bar vertically within the connector. When a desired position is achieved a spring-loaded pin in the connector is used to fix the two bars in respect to the connector in pre-arranged holes in said bars. The vertical bar provides hooks in which a wire attached to a painting can be placed. This device offers better adjustment means for a painting as the device itself can be adjusted without removing it from the wall.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,825 does however have some drawbacks. Firstly, the adjustments made can only be performed in definite steps as it is dependent on the pre-arranged holes in the two bars. If several paintings are to be mounted in a uniform line on a wall is not guaranteed that the pre-arranged holes align perfectly which can lead to non-perfect placement of the plurality of paintings in relation to each other. Further, the device demands the removal of the painting before adjustments can be made as the spring-loaded pin is situated in the middle of the device behind the painting. This can lead to a taxing process of removing and re-hanging the painting between adjustments, as the end result is not seen until the painting is re-attached to the device.
There is thus a need for an improved device for adjustable mounting of objects on a wall which removes the above mentioned disadvantages with prior art.